ENything Goes: A Mafia Extravaganza
ENything Goes was the third mafia game to be hosted on EN. It was hosted by Helios. The flavor was fairly generic, albeit much more detailed than the previous two games. In addition, players had to choose an item via PM before the game started. This item became the basis for their individual role flavors. Players and Roles Town ''' *Ari - David Duchovny: Flavor Cop *bigcheese - Little Green Tricycle: Bus Driver *Bsrj - Black Knight: Bodyguard *Doc - Paul's Dignity: Vanilla *Drr - Laptop: Inventor *ff_zero - Zell: Vanilla *Korr - C4-laden Superman 64 Cartridge: Miller Bomb *Leaffan20 - Senator: Jack of All Trades *Malion - Linus Van Pelt: Doctor *SkateGame - Danny DeVito: Hider *TLG - Aquaman: Cop '''Mafia *Aspen - Silenced Sniper Rifle: Ninja *AttleboroTaco - Buster Sword: Vanilla *Curtis - Gun: Detective *LIS - Knife: Usurper *Triforce Wisdom - Purple, Razor-Bladed Dildo: Jack of All Trades *Wikey - .44 Magnum: Godfather Third Party *Boc - Pyramid Head: Serial Killer Cult (all formerly town except Cult Leader) *Hupu - Lamp: Watcher *Paulus - Omar Little: Cult Leader Reception and Analysis With the shorteneded length of Fistful of Dollars, this game was a breath of fresh air. Lasting a full seven days, it was the second longest running mafia on EN so far. It also featured a number of new and interesting roles, as well as a few rule tweaks and game mechanics that had not previously been used. It was the first game to feature plurality voting, something which would become a staple feature in games to come. It also had a mayoral election during the first day. This feature was occasionally repeated but not as much so as plurality. The flavor of the game was also a lot more descriptive than the previous two games. This game featured roles being flipped at the end of the day once lynching majority had been reached. It was the first game to do so, and this would become a standard feature in all mafia games to come. The roles when revealed did not contain details of their underlying mechanics, merely a role title as they were all conventional mafia roles. Despite this, roles were in part dictated by the item that players were asked to decide via PM to the host, prior to the game starting. All of the players who picked weapons were inducted into the mafia, with the two players who chose morally ambiguous characters forming the game's third party. It was the first time a cult was used in a mafia game, and would ultimately set in motion something later known as the curse of the cult due to the role's general lack of success. It's quite noteworthy in that an excess of external communication caused the downfall of the cult, something which was at this point not against the game rules. The game was pretty well balanced, with the town very nearly winning their first game, only to be defeated by the Serial Killer at the last second. It was very well received and is often remembered as one of the hallmark mafia games in FE/EN history. Game Link http://www.ndimforums.com/entertainment_news/thread.asp?threadid=3497005 Category:Mafia Games